Beach Fun
by Mystic Rains
Summary: The sun beating down. Heat waves strike the area. No fan. No airconditioning. What are two insurance girls, a priest, and a legendary outlaw to do? Except maybe...go to the beach?
1. Proposal Of The Idea

Beach Fun

  
Author: Mystic Rains (That be me ^_^)  
Rating: G, for now. I need to try and warp the little children before I kick up the rating >:)  
Pairing: Meryl/Vash ^_^ (Not that I don't love my yaoi now and then, just I prefer these two)   
Spoilers: Um, not really any?   
Disclaimer: My mum won't even let me own my own pet, let alone a hit anime series that's known all around the world. *sigh* Life is so unfair.  
Summary: The sun beating down. Heat waves strike the area. No fan. No air-conditioning. What is two insurance girls, a priest, and a legendary outlaw to do. Except maybe...go to the beach? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author note..by the author: Ah, for everyone who reviewed so far, thank you! I didn't put my usual introduction because when I first posted this, it was crap. Now I went and touched it up, and it's still crap...but less! Hopefully. x.x 

Anyways, I will have to work on the second chappy soon. I hope those who are reading for the first time, that they like it. And those who are the second time, that they like it even more, and review this time. -_-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Vacation's where I wanna be  
Party on the beach where the fun is free  
We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate  
'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation_

Vibrations  
Need to get me some and drive out all my complications  
And turn them into love  
Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gonna be  
Because today, today it's you and me

Vacation's what I wanna do  
Party on the beach, fun for me and you  
We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate

Repeat after me, "I need a vacation!"

"Vacation" ~ Vitamin C

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on sempai, please?" Milly asked, looking out of the window at the sun's rays, which pounded against the desert sand. The temperature was reaching its peak, and the heat induced airwaves were getting Milly seasick, without the sea. Even inside the air was sticky and arid, quite uncomfortable for everyone who stayed within the cheap motel. She turned her head to look at her friend and working companion, who was busily typing away at the typewriter. "It's such a great day for the beach sempai, and there's so very few on our world. We're lucky to be near one. We should think of it as a vacation."

Meryl, lifting her fingertips off the typewriters keys and rubbing her temples, swivelled in the leather chair. Her voice was full of tired frustration, as she let out a sigh. 

"What do you think the boss would say if he found out we went to the beach? An unauthorized vacation? Even for a day Milly, that could ruin our chances of a promotion." Meryl shook her head a bit, brushing away her deep violet bangs away from her face. Looking towards the white door across the room, which held the girls' 'traveling companions, she continued with an all-knowing tone to her voice.' "Plus, I don't think Vash and Mr. Wolfwood would really want to go to the–AHH"

Suddenly the blanched door was pushed ajar, and two multicolored blurrs rushed within. The surprise sent Meryl flying back within the chair, screaming her way to the wooden floor. Her short legs hung on the side of the seat as she lay on the ground, looking up at the ceiling with a glare. 

Standing on each of her, smiling down with goofy grins were the 'idiots themselves.' To her left was Wolfwood, holding a large colored beachball over his head, wearing blue and white swimming trunks, and a half lit cigarette between his lips. To her right was Vash, clutching a basket and attired in a wet suit (covering his scared body and only revealing his long limbs) and the last bit of an official Bernardelli Insurance Society donut within his mouth. 

"Did we hear you say beach? I always wanted to go to the beach! All those pretty girls in revealing bathing suits... " Vash clapped his hand in excitement, almost dropping the basket onto Meryl. She quickly rolled out of the way, and let it hit the ground. A soft 'nyaa' was let from the basket, but no one seemed to take notice. She stood up, and brushed the dirt of her clothing. 

"Yay! See sempai! They want to go too! Please please?" Milly asked, holding her hands together. 

"Yeah, please please!?" Vash and Wolfwood asked, joining aside Milly with the same longing identical plea. Their lips quivered and eyes filled of hope, like children asking their mother for the latest toy.

"Fine fine. I see I'm going to be overruled. Just get the car ready. We'll go to the beach." Meryl mumbled defeated, looking at her unfinished report. 

"I knew you'd say yes Sempai!" Milly cheered, grabbing a couple things out the hotel closet and skipping in the bathroom to change. Wolfwood simply smiled at the bathroom door and picked up the basket and beachball, heading out the room and to the car to pack. 

"We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach!" Vash started chanting, doing some sort of tribal war dance to match all over the room.

Meryl looked distastefully at him, but her lips curved in smiled and she let out a quiet laugh, looking through her limited wardrobe for the proper attire for the beach. She pulled out a couple pieces of fabric and put them on her arm, before reaching the top of the closet and trying to pull out her old pair of sandals. Vash sat himself on the cot, resting his hand over the pillow as he waited for her, still humming the war chant. 

"It was nice of you to let us all go to the beach you know.." He whispered suddenly, striking Meryl's attention. She simply shrugged.

"As much as I seem like it, I'm not everyone's mother. I'm not here to punish or restrict. Plus, Milly is my friend, and the beach is a great time for her and Mr. Woofwood to spend some time together. They do deserve it. They're always so happy together..." 

Vash nodded. Biting his lip, he ran his fingers through his spiked blond hair, and suddenly looked towards Meryl.

"Insurance Girl, have you ever wished you were in love?"

Blinking with surprise and dropping one of her boxes of ammunition onto the floor, Meryl looked toward Vash, before scrambling to the floor to pick up the scattered bullets. She did so in silence, pretending he wasn't there or never asked a question. Vash sighed and fell to his knees on the floor, helping collect the rolling bullets. They finished with the last bullets at the same time, their hands brushing each others, creating a quick shock of electricity between them.

"Meryl, you didn't answer my question..." He asked silently, looking into her eyes, the rush of his breath exiting unevenly. She sighed, and dropped the bullets into the box, gazing into his green eyes. Leaning over, Meryl brushed a lock of his light blond hair out of his eyes, and smiled gently. Vash returned the smile, and took hold of her hand, the difference in size easily visible. Meryl parted her lips slightly, trying to form a response, but at the exact moment Milly came out of the bathroom, her cheerful voice announcing her completion. Meryl immediately drew away, standing up and grabbing the fabric that once laid forgotten on the mattress, hurrying into the lavatory and snapping the door shut.

Milly looked from the closed bathroom, to Vash on the floor. She picked up the ammunition on the box and put it in on the closet shelf easily, sighing. 

"Sorry Vash-san. I didn't mean to walk in on any-"

"It's okay. It wasn't anything important anyway." Vash sighed, making his way to the door, and holding it open. "We should get to the car, Wolfwood is probably dying in the heat." Then with a brisk afterthought "You look nice by the way. Wolfwood always says how beautiful you are. Don't tell him that I told you though."

Milly's cheeks flushed, as she looked down to her flower sandals. She nervously made sure the spring dress was lying flat, and brushing her long brown hair through with her fingers. 

"Thank you Vash-san. I promise I'll keep it a secret." Milly gave a true hearted smile, as she made her way down the stairs with Vash by her side.

"What's it like to be in love?" He asked silently, not really expecting an answer, as they walked down the hotel stairs together. Milly smiled silently and made her through the lounge, pushing the wooden doors half open. Turned around and smiling at Vash, she replied. "Exactly how it feels when you're close to Meryl, Vash-san." She pushed her way ahead through the doors and jumped into the front seat of the car, leaving a surprised Vash still inside. He stumbled his way to the nearby bar, and ordered a quick shot. Leaning his head down and resting it on his arm, he mumbled to himself, staring at the alcoholic drink and swallowed the content in one shot.

_"Love? She's bossy thought. And she hits me all the time. And she's not like many girls I've seen. Milly is in love, I am just...in like with her? That just sounds dumb. But it can't be love..."_

He swallowed down another shot and sighed, looking down at the wooden bar and playing with the stale bar peanuts. Resting his head in his hands, he stayed there drifting off, until a voice snapped him awake. Her voice. He winced slightly at her harsh words.

"Vash? Vash?! You're the one who was just begging me to go to the beach and now you want to get drunk?"

"No Insurance girl, I was just..." He swivelled slowly and stood up, waiting to be dragged off or perhaps even slapped, but when he went to continue his voice caught within his throat. He could tell that she had grown a couple of inches higher, due to the healed sandals she was wearing. Also the summer dress that she had on matched the colors of her eyes, and a couple of inches above her knee than he would ever think she would wear. Vash stood there, his gaze transfixed. 

Meryl gazed at him, wondering what he was staring so fondly at. Waving her hand in front of his eyes and getting no responce, she sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the car. 

"Come on, we might as well enjoy this vacation now. I could actually use a change of scenery and you have plenty of pretty girls to run after..." She growled, marching out the door with Vash, surprised he wasn't putting up much of a fight. They both climbed into the back of the car, shutting the door, as Wolfwood speed away. 


	2. Hot Sand Splish Splash

Beach Fun

  
Author: Mystic Rains (Do I really have to make this clear to you again? :P)  
Rating: G, still. God, I feel so innocent. Ick.   
Pairing: Meryl/Vash ^_^ and lots and lots of hints of Milly and Wolfwood   
Spoilers: Nope! Read on my friend!   
Disclaimer: Of course I own it silly. I'm typing from my huge house, with my twenty maids, and millions of dollars in my bank account, all while typing fanfiction. What? You don't believe me? Damn. Fine, I don't own it.  
Summary: The sun beating down. Heat waves strike the area. No fan. No air-conditioning. What is two insurance girls, a priest, and a legendary outlaw to do. Except maybe...go to the beach? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author note..by the author: Wow, reviewers! Kewl! I wubbles you all so very much! *throws donuts to the crowd* This is the first time I've ever done chapters and stuff. I think I'm only going to do four, since soon I won't even be able to be by the computer. Don't worry guys, you're halfway there!

Have anyone realized how little stories their are in Trigun that *don't* have a new made up character? It's so hard to deal with. I hate new characters. They always seem to be female though, who win Vash's heart. Please, come up with a new idea before I jump off a damn bridge! Okay, done venting ^_^ Now be a good little boy/girl and read. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The summer is calling_

Take a trip up to the beach,  
let the sunshien in your heart,  
makes you feel good, makes you smile,  
be free and let yourself go.

Take a look up to the stars,  
they are shining bright tonight,  
makes you feel good, makes you smile,  
makes you feel like flying away.

The summer is calling your name,  
and it feels, and it feels like in heaven.

"The Summer Is Calling" ~ Aquagen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Two hundred and eighty-seven cups of pudding on the wall! Two hundred and eighty-seven cups of pudding! Pass it around, swallow it down! Two hundred and eighty-six cups of pudding on the wall!" Milly sang at the top of her lungs, shouting it outside, so the people in the surrounding four towns could hear clearly. "Come on Mr. Woofwood, Vash-san, sempai! Sing with me. Two hundred and eighty-six cups of pudding on the wall..."

The only one who joined in with her was Wolfwood, as he moved the clutch into fifth gear and flew down the dirt road, leaving clouds of smoke behind them. Behind the singing duo, the unfortunate passengers held their hands to their ears. Meryl, who was gazing at Vash's arm with a sudden realization, pulled it towards her. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Vash asked curiously, his arm yanked across her lap as she began to fiddle with his fingers, her expression looking as if she was trying to figure something out.

"I know there's a gun in there! Give me the gun!" Meryl screamed, beginning to pull at Vash's arm with fury, as the song began at two hundred and sixty-seven cups of pudding on the wall (two hundred and thirty-three less cups of pudding then what they started out with.) Vash started to pull back, screaming at the thought. 

"No Meryl no! Killing is bad! Bad!"

"Everyone has to be bad sometime!" Meryl yelled back, yanking harder at his arm.

"Remember what this car is made of!? Remember!"

Meryl sighed and let the arm go, returning it back to its proper natural position. She growled turning her back on Vash and looking out the window, muttering to the breeze, teeth bared.

"Yeah yeah..love and peace. Love and peace. I'd love it if you'd make them peaceful..."

Vash looked at the back of her head with a sigh, trying to block out the wail of notes the front passengers were singing. Coming up with an idea, she shuffled through the basket, looking for one of the things he packed. Meryl watched interestedly through the reflection of the window, tilting her head a bit. 

"What are you looking for Va-Mmph!?" She asked, turning her head around. The sweet taste entered her mouth before she could finish, and she looked down at it. Pulling out a glazed donut between her lips, she examined it, then Vash with an apprehensive look. He sat there, laughing a bit, smiling goofily.

"Well, donuts always have worked to cheer me up..." Laughing nervously, Vash scratched the back of his head and looked up at Meryl, his uniquely green eyes shining with humor and innocents. "I thought it might have the same effect on you."

Meryl pale pink lips curved in a smile, breaking off a piece of the donut and chewing on it, savoring the taste. 

_I can almost see why he likes it so much, it is pretty good..._

Swallowing, she gave a true smile.

"Thank you Vash."

"No problem Meryl. Isn't that what friends are for?"

"Look look! We're here! We're here sempai, Vash-san!" Milly bounced around, pointing outside her window. 

The sky was a forget-me-never blue, with the blazing sun at its highest point in the sky. Birds cried out and circling around in the air, in search for abandoned food. The sun's rays fell against the white sand, and the ocean blue. Even at the distance you could hear children yelling and playing in the water, and boats far out to sea. Colored blankets and umbrellas gave the scene a multitude of color, and far off on the side an old man was selling ice cream to beach goers. It was a strange sight to behold on the planet, but beautiful in its unique and rare beauty.

"Wow, I've never seen so much water in one area before..."Wolfwood laughed, parking the car at a nearby in a strangely paved parking lot.

"I know Mr. Wolfwood, it's so pretty. The ocean is like a huge cup of pudding, blue, with the children as little sprinkles in different color..." Milly added, leaning out the window, and pointing.

"Please Milly, can we not talk about pudding ever again.." Meryl asked, covering her eyes in the fear of having to hear about another five hundred cups. 

"First one to water is a rotten egg!" Vash laughed, kicking off his shoes in the car and picking them up in his hands. He pushed the car door open.

"Wait! Vash! No, don't do that the surface is-" Meryl tried to warn him, before he stood on the cement. Vash jumped down and looked, towards the floor, before screaming and running around, hoping back and forth.

"AHHHH! Hot Hot Hot! Help! Pain! Heat! My feet! Ow ow ow!" 

"I don't think he'll ever learn..."Wolfwood muttered, lighting up another cigarette and grabbing the basket. "Ready to go honey?" He asked, walking over to the side of the car, and opening the door for Milly. She blushed slightly, and climbed out of the car, carrying blankets and towels. "I'm ready. Sempai?"

Meryl climbed out of the car, shutting it with a snap. Grabbing the last of the things, a large colorful umbrella to protect them from the sun's rays, she held it with her small bit firm grip. Walking over to the happy couple, she nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." Meryl smiled up at Milly and Wolfwood, turning in the way of the beach.

Ahead, they could hear Vash still screaming, bouncing around on the innocently looking but scalding heated sand. His broom like hair could be spotted running down to the water, and jumping in a little boy's sand castle moat. Cooling his feet, Vash walked away content, leaving the boy to glare at the man and start refilling the water.

Vash waved the group forward to a large patch of unoccupied sand. There is where they set up their little beach retreat, laying the blanket down and putting up the umbrella. They set their basket down on the sides of the blanket, and in a short while were complete. 

Milly pulled off her dress, and tossed it safely in the basket. Under it was a simple yellow polka dot bikini, small enough to turn the heads of males in a visual range. Several men started their way towards the blankets, but Wolfwood quickly stood by her side, glaring a warning to anyone who dared try and sneak a glance. Milly stayed blissfully unaware of the admires she was collecting, as she waved Vash and Meryl on.

"Come on, who wants to come to the water with me? Sempai? Vash-san?"

"I'll come." Vash perked up, smiling hugely and hooking an arm around Milly's arm in a friendly way. A deadly glare by Wolfwood, and Vash quickly added, "I mean, only because I like the water and it has nothing to do with tiny bikinis in any way, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Laughing slightly, Meryl sat down on the blanket and laid back, for once taking the time to enjoy the sun.

"I'll stay here. I join you guys later. Take care of Milly for me you two."

"Aww sempai, I don't need to be taken care of. I'm old enough." Milly whining in a way that discredited what she had just said.

"Come on! Waves! Surfs up!" Vash yelled, pulling Milly and Wolfwood to the water's edge. Meryl watched and laughed, blushing slightly.

Making sure everyone was deep in the water and staring around quickly to avoid lookers, Meryl pulled off her own dress. She examined her own two-piece bathing suit with distaste, feeling overdressed and old after comparing it with Milly, who was currently in a splashing fight with the two males. Sighing, Meryl pulled out some sun screen, and began to add some lotion to her hands. Rubbing it to her arms, a sudden shadow towered over her and a voice rang through the air.

"You want some help with that Miss?"


	3. Love & Violence

Beach Fun

Author: Mystic Rains (I know, where has SHE been? -.-)  
Rating: G, booorrringgg.  
Pairing: Meryl/Vash (A match made in hea- well hospital)  
Spoilers: Um, not too much. I don't think.  
Disclaimer: I would have gotten fired if I had owned it.  
Summary: The sun beating down. Heat waves strike the area. No fan. No air-conditioning. What are two insurance girls, a priest, and a legendary outlaw to do? Except maybe...go to the beach?

Author Note: I can't even begin to apologize for people who actually read my story and liked it enough to watch over it and hope I would post. I'm sorry I disappointed you. I went on a year exchange in another country and there would have been no way I could have uploaded on this story. I should have given proper warning to tell you guys. Now that I have more time though, I won't ever let that happen again. I deleted the third chapter because to me, it was crap. This was suppose to be a fun fluff story, and I'm going to keep it that way.

---------------------------

_If it's sunny tomorrow _

_Let's go to that beach _

_And change the pain of yesterday's tears _

_Into tenderness _

_The wind just blows above my head _

_The sun shines through the clouds _

_Everything is washed away _

_By the sound of the waves coming and going _

_I feel as if I've found something _

_I'd been searching for for a long, long time _

July 1st - Hamasaki Ayumi (Rainbow)

---------------------------

Meryl almost jumped out of her skin, as she squeezed the bottle with all her force. The lotion flew up into the air like nothing she even seen before and landed in her hair. Luckily it wasn't that much, but she was shocked all the same. Growing angrily, she took the near empty bottle and smashed it upon Vash's head several time.

"How could you just sneak up on me like that? Haven't you heard to ever sneak up on a woman?! You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Sorry!" Vash whined, holding his hands above his head, wincing in pain as he tried to duck off her attacks. "You just seemed so lonely and I wanted to cheer you up."

"Huh?" Meryl asked, holding the bottle up in the middle of an attack. She lowered it down gently and blushed to herself. "Well, I guess that's okay. Still, don't jump up on people like that."

Vash laughed slightly as he lowered his hands down, worried about another on slaughter. Catching a glimpse of the lotion, he laughed slightly and reached out try and cleans it with his hand.

"You know, normally this stuff is suppose to go on your skin," he whispered softly, as he dabbed his other hand into the lotion and rubbed a small dab onto her face, massaging it in. Meryl blushed lightly, but didn't make a single complaint about him touching her. In result, he dabbed a little more and brushed it against her cheek.

"You're hands are so soft. It's like it's never been scarred at all." She whispered lightly, rather to herself than to him. Vash blushed softly as well, as he noted she had her eyes closed. He pulled away slightly, which caused her eyes to fly open and blush even more. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything. I was just thinking, I'm sorry." Meryl blushed, leaning her head down.

"Probably when I'm fighting I need my gun in this hand, so the fingers are constantly wrapped against trigger are protected." He muttered softly to her, stroking her chin and causing her to look up at him. "It's probably the only part." He finished lightly. "I think you're finished now." He said with a laugh, rubbing his hands of the remaining sunscreen.

"Yeah, guess so." Meryl laughed, dropping the sunscreen.

"That means you can go swimming with us!" Vash smiled, and made a motion towards her.

"No way! Not a chance! And if you try I'll make sure you nev-AH!" Meryl stopped short as Vash ran for her and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the water at lightning speed.

"You'll love it!" Vash laughed. "Love & Peace & Surf!" He yelled as he ran straight into the water and threw her in. The water washed up upon her, as she fell under, washed by the tide. He laughed and made his infamous V for Victory sign at Milly and Wolfwood. They looked at him with a small laugh, which quickly changed into a face of fear. Vash gave them a look of bewilderment. Simultaneously, they pointed behind him and he turned around slowly, only to find Meryl's furiously red face. He held his hand up in surrender.

"Loveâandâpeace?" Vash whimpered.

Meryl simply glared, and before he knew what happened, she had tugged him under the surf, holding him down.

"LOVE AND PEACE?! I'LL SHOW YOU LOVE AND PEACE!" Meryl screamed, as Vash fought his way to the surface, to take a breath of air, before he was dunked in once again.

A bit farther, Milly and Wolfwood looked upon the scene.

"Aren't they cute? Vashu and Senpai!" Milly clapped her hands happily, with a look of content on her face.

"Like a dog and a cat" Wolfwood sighed. "So cute it's almost sad to watch. Hey darling?"

"Yes Mr Wolfwood?" Milly asked, still gazing at the "loving" couple. She blushed however, when Nicolas held her around her waist and squeezed her to him. "I'm quite hungry. Would you like to get some sandwiches which we could eat together?"

"AlrightâNicolas " Milly blushed lightly, as Wolfwood gave a large smile. They slowly made their way from the scene "But no smoking honey, bad for the baby."

"But honey! I need my"

"Sorry love, no exceptions." She laughed as they went to have some peaceful time alone.

"Hey, where did Milly and Wolfwood go?" Meryl muttered, lifting her arms away from Vash's figure. He slowly floated up to the top, his back to the sky.

"Vash, vash, wake up." Meryl poked him. He turned up, suddenly sputtering bubbles. "Did you know where Milly and Wolfwood went?" He replied with a couple of bubbles.

"Vash! I'm serious!"

"No clue." He muttered softly, floating gently. He slowly fluttered his eyes opened, and looked up at Meryl, who looked down upon him. Her hair, now damp, hung longer than it usually was, and the point of view that he held at that moment gave him a view he never expected she had. He blushed horribly and stood up quickly, next to her.

"It's probably not a good idea to go look for them" He laughed. "They probably wanted to give us some private time." Scratching the back of his head lightly, and looked up at the seemingly ever blue sky. Meryl blushed at the implication, and looked down at the water.

"Hey girl! How would you like to have a real man to be your swimming toy!" A man shouted from shore, flexing his muscles at Meryl and walking towards their way. She looked up at him and self consciously took a step back into Vash.

"She's a bit busy at the moment, sorry." Vash laughed at the man, "You wouldn't want her anyways, too feisty." Meryl turned at him and growled, baring her nails with her teeth exposed. He laughed nervously at her and didn't even notice the guy coming from no where. Before he knew it, the man was upon them and took a swing towards Vash. Vash tumbled into the water, and the guy, obviously very content that he wouldn't come up, grabbed Meryl and try to lead her out the water.

"Get your hands off me you jerk!" She screamed, trying to wrestle her hand away from his grasp.

"Stop fighting, you need a real man and I'm willing to give it to you." The man said cruelly, giving her the once over and grabbing his crotch area with a gapped grin.

"You know, I don't like the way that sounds."

"Huh?" The man turned, soon enough to see Vash's hand smash into his nose. It was enough strength to free Meryl from his grip and causing him to sail to the beach sand, obvious out cold. Meryl tumbled against him lightly, as Vash caught her gently.

"Thank you." Meryl sighed.

"My pleasure Meryl." Vash muttered softly, glaring at man on the beach, leaning his cheek on the top of his head. She looked up at him curiously, at the mention of her name. He looked back down at her, and catching her violent gaze, smiled lightly. She smiled back.

"Come on, I saw a really nice place along a cliff not too far from here. I want to talk to you." He muttered, and without a response, picked her up for the second time today, this time like a child, and walked towards the secluded area.


	4. Sound Life

Beach Fun

Author: Mystic Rains (Lookie, a fourth chapter!!)  
Rating: G, for gagging with love  
Pairing: Meryl/Vash (Which finally came together)   
Spoilers: Um, not too much. I don't think.  
Disclaimer: I would have gotten fired if I had owned it, but maybe they'd take me back for this.  
Summary: The sun beating down. Heat waves strike the area. No fan. No air-conditioning. What are two insurance girls, a priest, and a legendary outlaw to do? Except maybe...go to the beach?

Author Note: Here you go guys. I know this a feel good fluff story, and I finally got around to the straight pure sugar fluff. I hope you guys enjoy it, as it's the second to last chapter. Also, for those who watch English Sub or English Dub I have the lyrics in Japanese and English. **It is NOT the translation** – It's just the next line in the other language.

---------------------------

We'll just float 'cause the beach is boring

Our love is more alluring

We'll sail on with savoir faire

Sur la mer (On The Sea)

We're in a place where Heaven breathes

Making some love and shooting the breeze

Living out the memories we'll share

Sur la mer

Waltz in the wake of the shore

I will be there

Marine sunset dream, I'm your cure

I will be there

Loveboat - Kylie Minogue

---------------------------

"Vash, don't you think we should be getting back to the car? Dusk is coming." Meryl whispered to Vash lightly, looking at the bright orange ball of the sun setting behind the calm body of water. In the distance she could even make out some of the moons, making an early rise in the darker part of the sky. She panted lightly as she watched, for Vash her let her down as soon as she agreed to talk to him and they had been hiking for a decent length time. Turning around, she watched a tuff of spiky blond hair in the distance, growing farther away. She ran towards it full speed, as fast as her legs could carry her. According to her petite body size, she had long legs, but they were nothing considering the long strides of Vash.

"Vash, Vash, wait up you dummy!"

Vash turned around, and smiled a bit, waiting at the top of the grassy hill top. His eyes flickered in a calm happiness, and he reached his hand towards Meryl. She grabbed it, and his long fingers grasped at her petite hand, pulling her up. She could feel how grand his hand compared within her own tiny one, and she blushed lightly. Yanking her slightly, Meryl lost her bare footing upon the grass, and toppled upon Vash and the grassy plain.

Both blushing slightly, they stumbled upon their feet and took a seat down, keeping their distance, not close together. They continued to blush, trying to avoid eye contact and glancing the other way. The sun's light finally faded into the darkness of the sky, and the stars above celebrated with its' celestial light, and it wasn't till then till Vash broke the silence.

**So... _hitotsu-me no yoru ni_**

_**izuko kara koishi ga sekai ni ochiru**_

Meryl gazed upon the sky with a gentle smile, licked her lips lightly, and sang the second verse.

_So... On the second night,_

_The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz._

_Sound life_

Vash looked at her, and cocked his eye, slightly surprised at the different language she sung it in. She caught his eye and gave a smile which leaned upon the edge of a light smirk, content to have surprised him. Laughing a bit, he gazed back on the sky and sang again.

**_So..._ _mitsu-me no yoru ni_**

_**WARUTSU no ko wa yonamo ni UE-BU wo utsu**_

He finished lightly, his soft wave running through the cooling sky. She picked up, continuing in the other language.

_So... On the fourth night,_

_the children of the wave spray the shore._

_Sound life_

She smoothly finished and passed along the next line to him, brushing her hand against the grass.

**So... _itsutsu-me no yoru ni_**

_**sono kakera ikudomo yonamo wo tataku**_

He leaned back and lay on the grass watching her, as the wind brushed back her dark purple hair.

_So... On the sixth night,_

_those signals bring travelers together._

She smiled lightly and turned back to him, gazing upon his lengthy figure sprawled upon the cool grass.

"So..this is what grass looks like all together. It's beautiful. " Meryl whispered, more to herself then to him.

"Yeah, but it's more beautiful when there's trees and flowers that line the landscape." Vash replied back, propping himself with his long arms.

"Why did you bring me here Vash?" Meryl asked suddenly. Vash blushed immediately, and sat up with his legs crossed. He was watching the fourth moon as if it had somehow grown abruptly interesting and didn't turn when he spoke to her.

"You know...we've been traveling a long time Insurance girl. And I was thinking, maybe it was time..."

Vash was suddenly cut off as Meryl grabbed the collar of his swimsuit, shaking him furiously.

"You did NOT come up just to tell me you're leaving me again. Leaving US again. You hang out with Wolfwood all the time, why not us? Can't you see we care, can't you see I care? You even went back to calling me Insurance Girl again, like I'm not worthy of a name..." Meryl hands grew weaker as she shook him less furiously. Her head hung low, and he could see the tears spill down her cheek. Her voice broke suddenly as she stifled a sob, unclenching her hands and taking a step back.

"Oh Milly, I wonder what you say if you saw 'Senpai' cry twice over the same thing..." Meryl looked upon him with a final gaze, her violet eyes brimming with threatening tears. She made a turn to run down the hill, but a hand grabbed her suddenly and turned her around.

"Let me go Vash-san! I'm leaving you alone, just like you wanted damn it!" Meryl screamed at him, banging her fists against his chest.

"This isn't how Wolfwood suggested it being, but I understand his point." Vash sighed. Letting go of her wrist for a split second, he grabbed her shoulders softly and pulled her to him, sealing his lips above her. Her thrashing suddenly stopped, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he did to her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss was gentle, with their eyes closed and their lips gently molding together as if they were one. He could feel her heartbeat against him, still quick with surprise, and adrenalin. When he couldn't hold his breath anymore, he slowly parted himself against her, and gazed upon her soft face. He hugged her tightly to him.

"I'm not leaving you again. I want you to be with me Meryl. You're not just the annoying insurance girl to me anymore. And I never want you to call me Vash-san ever again." He finished lamely, with a goofy smile.


End file.
